Replaceable?
by DemiandSelenaFan
Summary: Sonny has three pet hates. Two she can deal with on her own, but the third is slowly eating away at her, especially after Tween Weekly's current cover. While a certain jerkthrob help her work it out? Set after S01E06. For Mona sweetrelief. ! :


**So those who read my chapter fic, don't kill me. I promise an update this Friday. I'm really excited to get back into it, and to finish it. Although there is loads left to go. :D**

**As for the story stealing going on at the moment. Please guys will you stop. It's silly and stupid and immature. These stories mean the world to people, and stealing them is just mean. **

**Thanks :)**

**So this one shot is set about a week after Episode 6 of Season One. I know a while ago, but I really wanted to write this. :) And I really didn't like Lucy in that episode. I thought she was mean :P**

**Dedication: To Mona aka sweetrelief. my twitter twin, who wrote an one shot for me Eternal Humiliation, which is far superior to this. Sorry this isn't better Mona! Mona is amazing, and awesome and amazingly awesome. Just take my word for it :) **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sonny Munroe was not a spiteful girl. She was sunny, happy and bright. She made everyone smile, and laugh (hence her job). But like everyone Sonny had pet hates. And Sonny really, really hated her pet hates.

#1 Spiders.

She was well aware that spiders couldn't harm her. They were only small, and they were doing their part for the eco system. At least that's what she thought when she wasn't around one. When she was however, she'd scream and jump up on the nearest object, looking like a fool. They were just so small and creepy, and had too many legs to be natural.

#2 Haters.

She didn't mind that some people weren't fans. She wasn't stupid, she knew that not everyone was going to like her. But did they really need to hate on her that much? She'd unfortunately seen the twitters and the websites and the blogs. All dedicated to hating her. She didn't really understand what she'd done to deserve that, but every time she saw those blogs or talked about those websites, or thought about the twitter pages she felt vulnerable, and alone and scared.

And she really didn't like that feeling. So in turn she hated the people who made her feel that way. Which meant she hated the haters. You see? Very valid reason to hate someone.

#3 Feeling Replaceable

This was the one, she really really couldn't stand. She hated it, the idea that she was replaceable. That she wasn't one of a kind, that there wasn't only one Sonny. It was a little conceited, and an almost Chad-like hate, but she didn't care. She wanted to feel wanted, to feel needed. Was that really so bad? And this was where her hate became less Chad-ish, more Sonny-like. She was pretty sure she was. Replaceable, I mean. She had that niggling feeling, that voice at the back of her mind that said: _You are no one special. _She couldn't stand it.

And this week's Tween Weekly cover was not helping her insecurities. There, printed for all eyes to see, were Tawni, and Lucy, outside 'Chad Dylan Cooper's birthday party Extravaganza,' a little over a week ago.

Now why, you may ask, was this making Sonny feel insecure? Well, we'll go over the reasons shall we:

#1 Lucy looked like she was having a blast. She was posing for the camera with Tawni, smiling widely into the lens, and looking like she couldn't believe she was there. She'd called Sonny yesterday, when the magazine was released, and screamed down the phone excitedly. Sonny knew that the picture had caused Lucy's dreams to come true, and Sonny was upset that she hadn't been a part of that. Actually if Sonny had had her way, it never would have happened at all.

#2 Tawni actually looked like she was enjoying herself too. She was smiling sweetly at the camera, her head held high, her blue eyes shining. She looked happy to be there with Lucy, in a way that she never really looked with any other 'non-famous' people.

#3 They looked happy to be there _together_. They were standing side by side, arms linked, as they waited in line to be let into Chad Dylan Cooper's party. And they were smiling.

Which led Sonny to one conclusion. She really was replaceable. Both of her best friends, her one in Wisconsin and her best friend in Hollywood, could easily find new best friends. They could even become best friends with each other.

Sonny had always been close to Lucy, more so than anyone else. They did everything together back in Wisconsin, and now, Sonny was in Hollywood, and Lucy had found new friends. She'd heard all about the new girls Lucy was hanging out with, which hurt enough, but now she had to hear about Lucy with her one and only new friend.

Then there was Tawni. While they had only started to get along, Sonny still considered Tawni her one best friend in Hollywood. She didn't really know anyone else, bar Chad and the rest of So Random, and Tawni was the only girl her age. She couldn't bear the fact that it had taken months for Tawni to warm to her, while she had hit it off with Lucy so quickly. She was even a better friend to Lucy than Sonny, she had listened, and done the things Lucy wanted to do. All the while, Sonny had been so self centred, wanting to do things her way, and been focused on the Fungenda, when all Lucy had really wanted was to enjoy her time in L.A.

Sighing, Sonny glanced back down at the magazine. Even though she had apologised, and the three girls had all eaten cake off Chad Dylan Cooper himself, she still felt bad...

Ugh, Chad Dylan Cooper. Even the mere thought of him added to her already large headache. The boy was so obnoxious, and conceited and rude, and such a jerk, and then he'd go and do something sweet, like don the weird beard and dress up as a fan. It was just odd.

"Son-nay!" speak of the jerkthrob himself. Chad stormed into the prop house, holding a copy of the same magazine Sonny had just thrown on the ground beside the couch, "who is this?"

He was standing at the end of the couch, fuming, while holding the offending magazine cover out for her to see.

"Lucy, my best friend from Wisconsin, you met her, remember?" Sonny answered dejectedly, moving to lie down on the sofa, trying not to cry. She didn't need the cover rubbed in her face. Especially not by Chad Dylan Cooper.

"No. I don't remember her, that would have taken effort. What I do want to know, however, is why she – and Blondie- are on _my_ COVER!" he was shouting by the end of his little spew, and shaking the magazine violently.

"I don't know Chad," Sonny sighed dejectedly, turning in towards the backrest of the couch, so she wouldn't have to look into his amazing eyes, and so she subsequently wouldn't get lost in them. It wasn't her fault he was so gorgeous, even when he was angry.

"Sonny?" she didn't move to look at him, even though his voice had softened and he sounded _concerned_, "what's wrong?"

She felt the couch sift underneath her, as he lowered himself down beside her feet. She glanced up to see him staring at her worriedly.

"Can I ask you a question Chad?" Sonny asked, turning so that she was lying on her back, and propping herself up a little so she could see Chad properly.

"You just did," he pointed out, and when she shot him a look, rolled his blue eyes, "sure, shoot."

"Have you ever felt replaceable?" she asked, blushing a little at the random question. He just stared at her in wonder. Why would she even ask that?

"Of course not. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation. I'm utterly and completely unique," he scoffed at Sonny, but immediately felt guilty when her face fell, and she turned her her head into the couch again.

He leaned forward slightly, absentmindedly placing a hand on her bare leg, causing her to shiver slightly. In a good way.

"Sonny," he said, the guilt rising when she refused to look at him (because she was blushing, but he didn't know that), "look seriously, what's up?"

Satisfied that she could contain her emotions, she peeped out from where her face was hidden, and nodded towards the magazine Chad was still holding in his free hand (the other was still resting on Sonny's leg).

"Tween Weekly? What did it do to you?" Chad asked, confused, as he began to trace patterns on Sonny's leg. Which comforted her a whole lot more than it probably should.

"Ph-ucy pand Ph-awni psh ph-ud ph-ends," Sonny muttered into the cushions, saying something so incomprehensible that even the Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't make it out.

"What?" he asked, confused.

She sighed, and moved her face from the cushions again, "I said, Lucy and Tawni are good friends."

He frowned, confused again, "and that's a problem because...?"

"Because that means I'm replaceable!" she huffed exasperated. She didn't really like reliving her feelings, let alone telling them to him. Although she must admit, talking to him wasn't quite so bad when he was rubbing her leg like that.

"I mean, Lucy is my best friend in Wisconsin, and Tawni is my best friend in Hollywood. But if they become best friends with each other then I'll be the third wheel. I don't do well being the third wheel. You know how involved I like to be with things," she blew a raspberry, and angrily crossed her arms.

"Yeah I do, what with the peace picnic, and the musical chairs, and stealing our food," he teased, smirking a little. She giggled, before catching herself, and glaring at Chad sternly.

"You know it's true," he pointed out, and she couldn't help the little smile that tugged at the corners of her lips.

"And Sonny, clearly, you are irreplaceable," he whispered, his voice low, as if he didn't actually want her to hear.

Her head snapped up, and her eyes caught his, and in that moment, he stole her breath away.

"W-what?" she stuttered, not sure if she'd heard him correctly, but his sudden avoidance of her gaze told her she had. He stared at his knees, still tracing his finger tips up and down her shins sporadically.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully," he straightened up and looked her straight in her chocolate brown eyes, "you are ridiculously sunny," he held up a finger, " way more than anyone else, you're the only remotely talented person on your spectacle you call a show, you're nice to _everyone ,_ you beat me at musical chairs," he was holding up four fingers now, as if displaying the amount of reasons would help her understand, " you made me care and put on that stupid itchy beard, and then you made me admit it. But, most importantly: you are the only one who does the fine-fine-good-good thing with me, and I like those fights." He exhaled loudly through his nose and dropped him hand.

Sonny watched him wide eyed, as he ticked off the things that made her special, and even though she didn't realise it, she was beaming at him, just because she couldn't contain herself.

"And that means, you are irreplaceable," he stated, nodding his head sharply as if to confirm his assessment of the situation, before glancing at Sonny, who was still smiling sweetly to herself. Dumbstruck.

"And by the way, compliments from CDC, are to be treasured always," she snapped out of her daze, and rolled her eyes at his comment. But she was still smiling.

He rose from his place on the couch, satisfied that Sonny was no longer under the false impression that she was _replaceable_ (his Sonny was _irreplaceable, _and don't you forget it_)_.

"See you around Sonny," he said, and began striding from the prop house, his original reason for entering the room in the first place, completely forgotten.

"Thanks, Chad," she called, just before he reached the door, so he paused and turned once more to look back at her, "I don't feel so replaceable anymore."

"Good," he said, smiling, which dropped to a frown, when she purposely didn't answer as expected, her mouth set in a straight, determined line.

"Sonny, do the fight thing," he ordered, clearly not amused by her silence. She rolled her eyes again at his defiant expression.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So are we good?" he asked, grinning as he exited the prop house, only catching the end of her retort.

"Oh, we are _so_ good."

...

Minutes later, Sonny still remained with her feet stretched out on the couch, staring into space, while she relived her and Chad's conversation, and coming to a conclusion.

_She was going to have to ask him about her haters and spider problem. _

* * *

**Whatcha think? Especially Mona! :) I know it was set a while ago, but that was how I imagined the episode ending, in my little shipper heart :)**

**Review?**


End file.
